When dreams come true
by Artemus999
Summary: there's been a war on avalon and the priestess' protecting it have been sent back to Inu Yashas time by a demon who hates them. New characters come into the IY group. what chaos do they create.
1. Default Chapter

When dreams come true  
disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha althoguh I wish I did...I dont own  
lord of the rings either....  
But as I'm part of the past and lived the real story of the ring of  
power. I know a lot about elves, fairies, dwarves, and Avalon (middle  
earth)......  
Chapter 1 The battle begins.  
  
*War has broken out on Avalon. One of the many servents that  
lives in the palace of the priestess was searching for them. As he ran  
down the hall several elven warriors ran past they to were going to  
fight in this new war. Two of the elves were in love with two of the  
ladies. But knew that they could never have their love returned. But  
they could always hope. Issac ran down the great hall to his  
misstress'.* " my ladies you must save our home before it is  
destroyed." said the hobbit...  
" yes we are aware of our present situation Issac, and we shall  
handle it as for seen in our cards. Do not fret we will be  
triumphant."said Hecitea priestess of the East  
"We shall over come this obstical and defeat our foe no matter how many  
there may be"bosted Tinsir priestess of the West.  
"Let's get going they can't win without us you  
know!"proclaimed the southern priestess Athena. She was beging to  
become her former self Vampira Queen of hell....(yes queen of hell )  
Artemus priestessof the north) having enough dillydallying ran  
for her favorite room in the palace, the armory. She longed to be rid  
of demons sence they broke her right leg. ( I really did Brake my leg  
and for some odd reason had to add it in the story....lol...) okay now  
back to the story......)Art. and Athena were ready by the time the  
others got there.  
" We'll see you on the battle feild." yelled Artemus  
"Yeah dont get yourself killed or nothing"screamed Athena as they took  
flight out the window.  
"See ya soon Hecitea " Tinsir to took flight and left Hecitea  
to saddle her swiftes horse Knight Hawk.  
*Vampiras war cries could be heard in every part of the  
island. Tinsir could be seen feasting on the flesh and organs of her  
last kill. Hecitea could be seen still mounted and still killing any  
who got in her way. Artemus was helping her elven friends as she doove  
down to take out more than one demon with her long sword and arrows of  
siliver.  
Carcuses of the dead littered the ground and rivers were  
streaming with blood. There was one thing that bothered Artemus though  
something was up, by the way the wind and earth smelled (she is 3/4  
spirit fox ( like Yoko Karama in Yu Yu Hokusho which I dont own as  
well. ) It was stale and fowl she had to get everyone together. Not  
knowing that this would seal their fates and change the corse of  
histroy for the world.*  
Being abandoned by their councle and hunted by demons they  
left their human families to go back physicly to Avalon. (Astral travel  
takes to much energy and not enough time. dont try this at home  
kids.... really don't I can get in big truoble from Hecitea.)  
** Real friend of the author.... Aurora" Long live the  
ducks and penguins!"**  
(Don't ask*sigh.. sweat drop.. re-sigh..*) Any who back to the  
story.......*  
"Look they planed this to happen.... I...I just don't  
think we should kill the next one. We should take it as a prisoner of  
war and make it tell us what they want. Well besides the obivous."  
Artemus said with caution in her voice.  
" How many times did you get hit in the head you've lost it!  
We have to destroy them all.. !!!" argued Athena.  
* Tinsir smelled the air as an eirily calm wind pasted. She  
turned to the others to say*  
"I think she's right there is something up and it's affecting the  
elements. It's on the air, on the earth, in the water. As well as  
around us. I don't like it at all."  
"What do you think Hecitea , do we continue to fight * evil  
smile * or do we take a captive for me to tourcher? *evil smile again  
and classic evil laugh*mawhahahaha" asked Athena  
" It couldn't hurt to try to do something different.* ponders  
the thought of a demon captive* we could do it ,but there don't seem to  
be....huhh *looks over to a demon who she reconizes* Soggsogoth......  
*she whispers to herself, but is heard by Art and Tinsir* You..... your  
...I killed you three years ago....how could you be .......be back so  
soon... I....I..I don't understand how this could be..." *sighs *  
"Well I guess I have to kill you all over again"*re-sighs and drawls  
her last cristal arrow to smight their eturnal foe once more*  
"I don't think so*evil glare and laugh* mawhahahahaha!  
We have been waiting for this day for so long and now all our planning  
has come to this point. * congers giant blackish purple orb and hurles  
it at the four priestess'. Artemus some how manages to jump in front  
of her sisters a takes the full power of the blast of energy, knocking  
them into a time stream."  
* On to the group we all love *  
"Kagome I'm hungery lets eat. Now where is that yellow  
stuff." grumbled Inu-Yasha as he rummaged through her back pack for  
raman.( yes i ate more raman writing this story then any other story  
and my mom hated me for it I went through three 12 packs)  
" We must keep going, so we can reach lady Kiades  
villege by dusk." said the lecherous munk as he reached to ** wack  
wack* well another gropping attempt failed.  
" Would you please keep your hands to yourself henti" yelled Sango  
as she repossioned her giant bone boomarang on her back.  
*grumble... grumble... gergle.. kagome blushed as her hunger  
made itself known*  
" I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop for lunch." she said as she  
reached over and pulled her bag over to her. She reached in and pulled  
out five cups of raman for lunch. Even though his protests Miroku too  
was hungery. They all stoped by the river and set their things down to  
eat.  
" Two minutes InuYasha then you can eat its not ready yet."  
said Kagome as she placed a cup in Shippos small kitsune hands he too,  
was eager to eat. By the time that InuYasha had started Shippo was  
finished and began to play with Kirara. It didn't take long before the  
two playmates saw a young ladys body in the river. Shippo ran to Kagome  
as held tight to her leg.  
"Kagome look in the river" he said slightly afriaed of what it  
might be.  
"Look at wha.... *gasp* there is a girl in the river!"  
she yelled as she waded out to help the poor girl.  
"What do you think I am wench a super hero!" protested the still  
hungery hanyou as he rumaged for raman.  
* Sango waded to help her friend with the unconsious girl.  
They brought her to the fire to warm her and hoped that she would soon  
wake up. *  
  
Okay so it's not as long as I thought it would  
be. I made three other ruff drafts and they all seem to get better and  
better. I know your reading this because of Inu Yasha they will be in  
it a lot more so don't worry. If you find any thing wrong : spelling  
errors, puntutation,or anything you dont like with the story feel free  
to tell me and I'll try to fix it but be sure to tell me where it is or  
I can't fix it. hope you like the story so far. And be sure to read my  
friend Tinsir's side of the story,but to under stand it better pay  
attention too this chapter it is the very beging of the whole mess that  
I started. *Deep sigh* what have I done. 


	2. Is she friend or foe

I don't own Inu Yasha but like many others I wish that I did........  
Thank you for the reviews for those of you that didn't  
shame on you. You will all burn in hell and belive me Vampira will love  
to torcher all the guys she thinks are cute so remember to review me...  
  
Story re-cap- demons, war , priestess', magic, time travel,  
lots of questions, will the world be destroyed?  
chapter 2 is it a new or old time?  
  
*** Twilight theme music*** our group has found a stranger in the  
river and are not quite sure what she is or how she came to where she  
is or if she is even safe to be around? being that she is still heavily  
armed. Sango stood at the side of Miroku , who was ready to ponce on  
the young lady, and ask his unwecome question ( at least the guys  
constent right?* sigh*)... Shippo broke the sighlence first with a  
serise of questions.  
" Kagome is she okay? is she alive? why does she have weapons? what  
is she waring? is she from your time ?..." many of the questions she  
could not answer the ones she could answer puzzled her though. What was  
a midevil woman doing in this time, let alone in Japan. It was  
something that just wouldn't have been then.  
* Suddenly the young lady started to cough and choke up the bit  
of water she had inhaled when she hit the river. She was begining to  
wake up as well. *  
" ughhh..... I feel like I got hit by a heard of giant  
ducks..... now where am I..............wha..this can't be.... I have  
to be dreaming....." she said as she scaned the faces of her favorite  
anime group.  
" I'm afraid that you are not," said the shrimpy Myoga.  
*as the others all looked at the strange woman.*  
Artemis, still a little out of it,again asks," I have got to be  
dreaming, right?  
Her repliy was yet the same as the first. "nope your not  
dreaming we'er as real as you and just as confused." said Sango as she  
examined one of the siliver arrows that was still left in Artemus'  
quiver.  
Miroku to was checking out some of the vast assortment of things  
(body parts) that Art had.  
"Thank the gods I know that your thinking of groping me lecher,  
so keep your hands off." she said as she scaned the thoughts of those  
before her. (boy is his mind a tangeled mess of lechery)  
thought Artemus as she hit him over the head with her gilled  
bow. while Kagome was still in lala land she soon had the craziest idea  
yet, she'ed ask this young woman if she time traveled, she, do to the  
protests of InuYasha had a hard time managing this attempt to convers  
with Artemus.  
" She's demon I tell you! you can't talk to her she'll only steal  
the shards of the jewel."he said* as he tried to pull Kagome away.  
Which only got him sat.*WAMM*he hit the rocks. At this point Artemus  
was standing.*  
" Actully I'm only 3\4 demon InuYasha and I dont need the shikon-no-  
tama to be powerful. I have no desire to kill you or the others. I'm  
rather peaceful but don't try to hurt my friends or loved ones, you'll  
be in a mess of pain. So with your consent can she ask me her question  
it will be alright and if you disapprove in any way of my manners then  
I'll let you use tetsiga to kill me, deal." reasoned Artemus.  
"I like her all ready, she's a lot nicer than  
InuYasha.*sticking his tounge out in InuYashas direction* " shippo said  
as he turned to Artemus to hug her and stay out of InuYahsa's reach.  
"Deal you hurt her or try to take the jewel I get to kill  
you."*agreed the hanyou as they shook hands too seal the deal.*  
" How did you get to this time, and who are you?" asked the  
puzzled Kagome* as she took a few steps clorser to Artemus.*  
" Well I 'm not sure what happened really, my sisters, our  
friend Tinsir and I were in the middst of a long battle with the demons  
of the entire world in our time....then when we had come together to  
descuss what was happenning we were ambushed by a demon who we had kill  
a few years prior to this war. He sort of hit us with a time orb or an  
evil virsion of one. so you see our whole time is being run by the  
demns of earth and now even hell. Avalon is the place that keeps demons  
out of the human world so nothing can destroy it. I'm being rude I'm a  
high priestess from the isle of Avalon, my name is Artemus of the  
North, the earthern priestess. Is this to much to contumplate InuYasha?  
or would you like me to continue?" Artemus retold the story of how she  
and her sisters came to their time. They sat around the fire as dusk  
began to fall listening to the events of the battle were explained and  
what Avalon looked like and what type of demon blood Artemus had.  
Shippo took this as a signthat he had been sent a new mother and big  
surprise it wasn't Kagome. They all talked and explained why they were  
with InuYasha and how many shards of the jewel they had That night  
shippo snuggled close to Artemus. Still worried that this stranger  
might kill the others InuYasha tried to keep watch all night. Eventualy  
he fell asleep near Kagome and Sango.  
The next day.........  
Artemus woke up first, she slowly pushed the small kitsune off  
her side and put her cloke it her place. Making very little noise she  
walk into the woods to gather more fire wood. She decided that she  
should strech her wings before she went back to her new still sleeping  
friends, it would also give her the chance to see the surounding area,  
and possibly fine her friend and sisters. To her dismay they were now  
where to be seen.  
"Who knows how far up the river I fell and where the others are."  
she said to herself as a small tear fell from her eye. She was in her  
demon form now she would need to stay this way to get by in this land  
and she knew it. Besides if Tinsir was any where close by see would  
beable to sence her.  
She changed back before returning to the camp. She tended to  
the fire then went to the river to catch some fish for breakfast.(  
personally I hate the taste of unprocessed fish but for the story I'll  
eat it, yuck!!!!) Before long she had caught enough for the group.  
(The real gross part of fresh fish , gutting them n grooss, yuck,  
spewww!!!) She gutted the fish and placed them around the fire to cook.  
By this time Miroku and InuYasha had woke up to and were impressed that  
she had made braekfast for the whole group.  
"You did all this for us? asked Miroku who still had  
plans on asking her to bare his son and to grope her. Sango, Shippo and  
Kagome to were now wide awake.  
"ummm something smells good" said Kagome as the aroma floted by  
her nose.  
" must not be Miroku or InuYashas cooking this morning and it can't  
be shippo, he's with us still." jested Sango.* They all were soon  
gathered around the fire eatting the meal before them.*  
"This is the best fish I've ever had." said Kagome *as she pulled  
another peice off and shoved it in her mouth.*  
" Yes this is wonderful, it is undiscrible" said Miroku who was  
inching toward Artemus. Which to his dismay landed him in the  
river.*splash*  
" I told you to keep your hands to yourself you lechourus  
munk!!!" screamed Artemus as she sat back down to finish her  
meal.*sigh*  
"will he ever learn to listen?" asked Sango.  
"don't worry about him he's always like this" said Shippo as  
he climbed to Artemus' sholder .  
" I see.. well point beging I told him yesterday not to touch  
me." replied Artemus as she turned her back to the monk to see if he  
learned his lesson. which was a misstake on his part he groped her butt  
which landed him in a tree several yards from the camp. Artemus pulled  
her bag over to her side and dug through it.  
I hope it's still good she said as she pulled a roll of duct  
tape out. Good it's not damaged from the river." she said with and evil  
glare in her eyes as she looked in the monks direction.  
Kagome looked at Artemus and asked what she was going to do with  
the tape.  
" what are you going to do to him with that.?"Artemus stood up  
walked toward the monk and pounced on him.  
"Fisty I like it !" yelled Miroku as she wound the tape around his  
wrists and ankles. the poor monk didn't know what to do as he was  
draged back to his friends hog tied.  
"Karma must not be on my side today " he said in defeat.  
" She did tell you not to touch, but did you listen, not in the  
least." said Inu Yasha as he moved out of Artemus' way so as not to  
suffer the same fate as the monk.  
" Man I thought InuYashas temper was bad" said Shippo as he stayed  
back with the group.  
"Okay look I am very sorry about my actions but you have to  
understand I have a few things you should know about me before I go to  
find my sisters this is only one of my forms. This is the true me." she  
said as she transformed before them and to Kagome and Shippo's suprise  
she looked like InuYasha but with light teal wings. Her eyes were an  
amber yellow, her long braied crimson hair was silivery white and she  
had grown a long bushy fox tail which was white too.  
"wow thats so cool you have wings.!!!" said Kagome as she  
turned to Inuyasha too see his jaw on the ground and as was Mirokus who  
was still taped up.  
" whats wrong Inuyasha surprised to see a winged fox." asked  
Artemus.  
** suddenly a heard of ducks and penguins swam down the river with  
Aurora close behind"here ducky ducky ducky, here ducky ducky ducky, and  
the penguins too"  
  
well thats it for this chapter. hope you all like it and  
remember to those of you who don't review me your going to hell.  
MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! 


End file.
